


Ori'muun

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Smut, and boba's just like 'hey wanna help', handjobs, im ashamed, this is all smut whats up, vader walked in on boba jacking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The moral of this story was certainly to knock first when entering a room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori'muun

The moral of this story was certainly to knock first when entering a room. After all, if Vader had knocked he wouldn’t be standing here, staring at a half-naked Boba Fett, who had been moaning in Mando’a with his half hard dick in his hand when Vader had stepped into the cockpit of the Slave I. This whole scenario could’ve easily been avoided, and Boba wouldn’t be staring at him, unmoving in the pilot’s chair. Vader really should be leaving to think over how to avoid anything like this again, but Boba finally finds his voice and all of this story’s morals go out the window.

“Want to help?” is all Boba says, his voice smug beneath his helmet- and Vader can’t imagine that’s comfortable doing such things, breathing heavily and fogging up the visor, plates digging in as Boba bucks into his hand- and yes, maybe Vader  _does_ want to help.

“Get up.” Vader instructs, holding out his hand, and Boba takes it- Vader can tell he’s smirking beneath the mask. Boba presses up against Vader’s chest, mindful of the buttons even as he grinds against Vader’s thigh. Vader turns Boba so they’re back to chest, and Boba scoffs.

“What, don’t want me getting your suit all dirty?”

“Precisely.” Vader takes Boba’s cock in hand, knowing his gloves must be rough. Boba had been wearing his own gloves, though, so it can’t be much of a problem. That thought sends Vader’s mind plenty of different places- ones he doesn’t dwell on long as Boba moans, back arching, hips rocking as Vader swipes his thumb over the head of Boba’s cock.

Boba curses and groans out words in Mando’a, hissing through his teeth when Vader pins his hands behind his back.

“Ori’muun, osik, osik, gedet-“ the rest of the word is lost in a choked-off moan as Boba cums, head falling back against Vader’s shoulder, durasteel hitting durasteel. Vader releases Boba’s wrists, watching as the bounty hunter removes his helmet, letting the piece of armor fall to the floor. Boba’s breathing hard, radiating contentment, giving Vader one of the smuggest looks he’s ever seen Fett wear.

“You’re good at that. Get much practice?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

Boba laughs, pulling his pants back up. “We might have to remedy that. I wouldn’t mind doing this again.”

“I think that would be acceptable.” Vader nods, mind straying from the present. He’s certain there was a moral to this story but he can’t remember what.

**Author's Note:**

> ori'muun - "harder"  
> osik - "shit"  
> gedet is just the start of gedet'ye, which is "please"


End file.
